Talk:Void Bringer/@comment-5140470-20130326164404/@comment-3978223-20130402233741
First off, I thank you for your honesty and appreciate your feedback. I'm fairly new to the game (I'm not even a year old as a player) which is why they a few of them seem OP. The reason for that is because I consider myself fairly new and don't know what a OP cards is yet. I'm willing to change some of their effects but I'd like to share a bit of their history that I haven't really established on their page yet. Also, I'd like to know any Skill suggestions you have for my current units and maybe some for future units that you think could maybe improve on their weaknesses or whatever. Secondly, I'm sorry for the novel that you are about to read. I've thought a long time about these guys prior to discovering this wikia. First and foremost, Blaster Shadow's naming and Dragonic Shadow Blaster Overlord skill will go unchanged. Blaster Shadow's ride chain is his story. Blaster Recruit is Blaster Shadow when he first started with the Royal Paladins. Blaster Recruit admired Blaster Blade and wanted to be as strong as him, so to establish exactly how different they were in capability, he took THE Blaster Blade from Blaster Blade and when it responded to him positively he wanted to show his hero. Unfortunately, this was considered stealing and dishonorable towards Blaster Blade so Blaster Recruit was exiled and he joined the Shadow Paladins as Blaster Saber. Blaster Saber was with the Shadow Paladins when they got sealed, however when they were released, he was left behind. Sensing his hatred towards the Paladin clans, the Void empowered him with it's own power, transforming him into Blaster Shadow (I'm willing to change his skills if you have any suggestions but I want to keep his superior calling ability). Blaster Shadow, along with the other members of clans left in the Void (which a majority of them were) waged war with all clans with Shadow focusing on the Shadow Paladins, Gold Paladins, and Royal Paladins. Dragonic Blaster Shadow was born from his growing power and the way I imagined him was that his transformation was a similar one to Guts when he wears the Berserk armor (from the anime/mange Berserk; if you look it up, you might get an idea of what I was thinking of). What I mean by this is that, Blaster Shadow was filled with so much rage and hate that the sword he wields, the Sword of Shadows, transformed him into a more dragonic appearance hence the name. I wasn't trying to make him a member of more than one archtype, I was trying to give him a descriptive name so that others would somewhat get what I was trying to describe. Anyways, Dragonic Blaster Shadow and his forces stormed the palace of Liberator Alfred and defeated him in battle but was prevented from killing him by a Gold Paladin heal trigger unit. He retreated when reinforcements came in the form of the Royal and Shadow Paladins. Dragonic Shadow Blaster Overlord is named the way he is because he is the evolution of Dragonic Blaster Shadow (duh) and I wanted to keep the words "Blaster" and "Shadow" in his name. I dubbed him "Overlord" because I wanted to establis hthat this was the true leader of the Void Bringers and it sounded cool. If you have any better name ideas, I'd like to hear them. But anyway, back to his story. Dragonic Blaster Shadow's forces indoctrinated more units from other clans enough to mass an impressive army to take on the Paladins. He waged a massive attack against the Paladins but was stunned when he wounded Void Master, Lavanya (I'll get to her in a minute) out of anger for getting in his way. Upon doing so, he discovered that he had abandoned the reason he became a Royal Paladin in the first place. After rediscovering his original beliefs, his body evolved into the Dragonic Shadow Blaster Overlord and he turned his armies against their master, the Void, who in turn created a clone army of Dragonic Blaster Shadow's. In the end, the Void Bringers and the Paladins win the war with the Void with Dragonic Shadow Blaster Overlord killing his duplicate. The Void Bringers decide to start their own civilization but decidedly move into the Dark Zone to prevent tension between them and their former enemies (the Paladin clans). Void Master, Lavanya wasn't always a Void Bringer. She started off with the Royal Paladins with Blaster Recruit. She had a crush on him and casted a spell on him to make him capable of wielding the Blaster Blade. She is later exiled for witchcraft and joins the Shadow Paladins, eager to see Recruit (now Saber) among their ranks. She is later left behind in the Void with Saber and others but when they are released by the Void, she stayed behind and used her arcane arts to understand the Void and master its power her own way. She kept her will and tried to keep Blaster Shadow from taking out the Paladins and frequently gets in their way. Hurting his love woke Blaster Shadow up and he turned his attention on his former master. I'll change a few of the effects to make them more fair and I'd appreciate it if you'd take another look at them after. Again, sorry for the novel.